Le temps d'une journée
by Celia Even
Summary: -One Shot- Ron est furieux. Poussé par le médaillon de Serpentard, il quitte ses deux meilleurs amis. En essayant de le retenir, Hermione transplane avec lui. Elle se retrouve à Pré-au-Lard, où elle rencontre quelqu'un qu'elle connait bien...


**Bonjour ! Voilà un autre One Shot que j'ai écrit récemment. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**Le temps d'une journée.**

-Alors va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! cria Harry.

Ron arracha de son cou le médaillon et attrapa son sac. Avant de partir, il se tourna vers Hermione.

-Ron…

-Et toi ? Tu viens… ou tu restes ?

Hermione regarda tour à tour ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui demander ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas choisir !

-Je…

-Très bien. J'ai compris. Je vous ai vu tous les deux l'autre soir.

-Ron… Y'a un rien entre nous !

Il secoua la tête et sortit.

-Ron ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-…

-Ron !

Il pivota sur lui-même. Mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse, elle lui attrapa le bras.

Ce simple contact entraîna Hermione avec Ron. Ils transplanèrent tous les deux.

Hermione s'écrasa au sol. Une forte alarme retentit soudain. Des bruits se firent entendre et une sirène s'enclencha, réveillant tous les habitants de Pré-au-Lard.

Hermione se leva précipitamment. Aucune trace de Ron.

-Là ! cria soudain un Rafleur.

Hermione ramassa sa baguette et se mit à courir.

-Stupéfix ! cria-t-elle en lançant un sortilège par-dessus son épaule.

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'écrouler mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Trois Rafleurs la suivaient. Ils couraient trop vite. Elle essaya de transplaner mais n'y parvint pas. Un sortilège faisait marcher les transplanages à sens unique. Impossible de repartir.

Elle tourna dans un angle et vit soudain un homme devant elle. Elle se retourna pour l'éviter et se retrouva face aux Rafleurs.

-Avada Kedavra ! cria l'homme.

Un des Rafleurs s'écroula. Le deuxième lança un doloris qui toucha Hermione. Elle s'écroula sous la douleur.

L'homme fit pivoter se baguette et un sortilège informulé tua le deuxième Rafleur. Des cordes surgirent de nulle part et s'enroulèrent autour du troisième qui fut immobilisé.

Hermione pu à peine apercevoir qui il était pendant qu'il se baissait vers le troisième Rafleur pour lui murmurer :

-Je te laisse la vie. Va donc prévenir tes amis que Drago Malefoy est toujours vivant et que le prochain qui le traitera de traître aura à faire à lui.

Le troisième Rafleur fut projeté à quelques mètres. Il se leva et s'enfuit rapidement.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione. Il lui tendit une main.

Elle fronça les sourcils et hésita.

-On n'est plus à Poudlard, dit-il.

Elle attrapa sa main et se releva, encore sonnée.

Sans l'attendre, Drago commença à marcher rapidement vers la sortie du village.

-Où tu vas ? Ils sont partis.

-Il vient d'aller chercher du renfort, Granger. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Et si on veut atteindre la limite du périmètre et pouvoir transplaner avant demain soir, on ferait mieux de se mettre en route.

Hermione le suivit. Rapidement, ils entrèrent dans une grande forêt.

-Malefoy…

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

-Si tu veux je te ramène.

-Très drôle. Et sérieusement, ça donne quoi ?

-J'allais pas te laisser mourir. T'as des questions bizarres, des fois.

Hermione se tut et suivi Drago.

La nuit était tombée.

-Ils attendront le matin, dit Drago. Aucun Rafleur ne connaît parfaitement la forêt de nuit, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir transplaner est un grand inconvénient.

-Alors, on est tranquille jusqu'à l'aube.

-Normalement, oui.

-Super…

Ils s'assirent et Drago alluma un feu à l'aide de sa baguette et ils s'assirent autour.

Les yeux de Drago fixaient les flammes. Il avait l'air… absent.

-Malefoy ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais là ? Tu n'es pas censé être avec tes parents auprès de Voldemort ?

Drago se raidit à la mention du mot « parents ».

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler, dit-il en se fermant.

-Oh, Malefoy. Pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas ton masque de froideur ? Juste… le temps d'une journée ?

-Techniquement, on est la nuit.

-Tu m'as très bien compris.

Il leva les yeux et la regarda.

-Je te propose un truc. Tu me dis tout, et je te dis tout.

-D'accord.

-D'accord.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Finalement, Hermione le brisa :

-Alors ?

-Mes parents sont… morts. Voldemort a passé sa colère sur ma mère. Mon père l'a mal prit et s'est rebellé.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Et comment as-tu fait pour t'enfuir ?

-Je n'étais pas là quand ça s'est passé. Dès que je suis arrivé, Severus m'a dit de reculer. De partir, il ne voulait pas que je voie mes parents étendus sur le sol. Mais c'était trop tard, je les ai vu. J'ai failli pleurer. Severus ne m'a pas laissé le temps de leur dire au revoir, il a transplané et m'a aidé à disparaître. Même si personne n'a cru à ma mort.

Hermione ne répondit rien.

-Et toi ?

-…

-Le marché fonctionne à double sens.

Elle soupira.

-J'étais avec Ron et Harry. Tout se passait bien, mais Ron a gardé le médaillon autour du cou trop longtemps. Il s'est emporté. En voulant le retenir, j'ai transplané. Et je me suis retrouvée ici, sans aucune trace de Ron.

-Ils l'ont attrapé, je crois.

-Oh non.

-Désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Il sourit.

-On ferait mieux de dormir, lança Drago.

-On va dormir avec les Rafleurs qui nous cherchent ?

-Non, tu vas dormir, moi je surveille.

-Et toi ?

-Je dors pas depuis deux semaines, un jour de plus ou de moins…

-D'accord.

Hermione s'allongea sur le sol enneigé. Mais elle n'avait sur le dos qu'une maigre veste. Cinq minutes plus tard, ses lèvres étaient bleues.

Drago le remarqua et lui lança un sortilège de réchauffement.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Mais malgré cela, elle avait encore froid. Il faisait -30°C ou quoi ?

-Tiens, dit Drago en lui tendant sa veste en cuir.

-Non, c'est bon. Tu vas avoir froid après.

-Tant pis.

Hermione tourna la tête et se rallongea sans prendre la veste.

Drago soupira et remit sa veste.

Cependant, quand il fut presque certain qu'elle dormait, il déposa la veste sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

-J'aimerais bien te voir vivante demain matin, de préférence, souffla-t-il avant de retourner s'asseoir pour monter la garde.

Dommage, parce qu'une seconde de plus et il aurait vu qu'Hermione souriait.

La nuit passa lentement pour Drago. Il regarda Hermione dormir pendant des heures, surveillant les environs.

L'aube arriva accompagnée de la neige. Hermione se réveilla et se leva lentement.

-Drago ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était seule. Seul vestige de lui, sa veste qu'Hermione enfila rapidement sous le froid ambiant.

Elle commença à s'inquiéter. L'aurait-il abandonné ?

Elle éteignit les dernières braises du feu et commença à s'éloigner. Peut-être Drago était-il… mort ? Tué par des Rafleurs ?

Soudain, elle sentit un souffle dans son cou.

-Tu as eu peur ?

Elle se retourna face à Drago qui souriait.

-Crétin. Bien-sûr que j'ai eu peur.

-Merci.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Personne avant n'avait jamais eu peur pour moi.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et répéta :

-Crétin.

Il sourit encore plus.

-Tu es têtu. Tu m'as quand même donné ta veste !

-Tu serais morte de froid, sinon.

-Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu préférais que je sois vivante, nargua Hermione.

C'est fut la première fois qu'elle vit Drago Malefoy rougir.

-Tu ne dormais pas ?

-Nan.

-Et merde.

Il commença à marcher. Il était en t-shirt mais ne semblait pas avoir froid. Hermione courut pour le rattraper.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi « Et merde » ?

-J'ai une fierté à tenir, moi.

-Cette phrase ne se dit pas.

-M'en fou.

-Je ne comprends pas, tu n'as rien dit de mal ? C'était plutôt mignon, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne suis pas mignon.

-Presque.

Drago fronça les sourcils et regarda Hermione.

-Tu viens de dire que j'étais presque mignon ?

-Pardon. Je retire le 'presque'.

Drago sourit.

-Je rêve, hein ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien.

-Allez, dis-moi !

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses dire ça un jour.

-Enfin tu enlèves ce masque de froideur!

-Oui, mais seulement le temps d'une journée.

-D'accord.

-…

-Comme si on ne te disait pas tous les jours que tu es beau.

-Le compliment me va droit au cœur. Mais de ta part…

-Ben quoi ? Je ne suis qu'une fille.

-Pas tout à fait, murmura-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Si, tu viens de dire quelque chose.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Drago Malefoy !

-Hermione Granger ! Imita-il.

Elle lui donna une tape sur la tête et il rigola.

-Tu n'es pas qu'une fille.

-Je ne suis pas un homme, il me semble.

Drago éclata de rire.

-Tu n'es pas qu'UNE fille.

-Je suis plusieurs filles ? Je ne te suis pas.

-Tu comprends vraiment rien, quand tu veux.

-Alors explique-moi !

-Je… Non.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans le silence et sous la neige. Hermione se demandait comment Drago faisait pour ne pas avoir froid en t-shirt sous la neige, mais elle ne releva pas.

Drago, lui, cherchait comment lui expliquer sans la faire fuir. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Bientôt, ils arriveraient à la limite du périmètre et ils se quitteraient.

-Hermione ?

Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait… employé son prénom ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es LA fille.

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis ses yeux brillèrent et elle demanda :

-Pour… pour toi ?

-Oui.

-…

-Désolé.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir gâché la pseudo-amitié du jour.

-La… pseudo-amitié ?

-Laisse tomber.

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Drago.

-Ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis que je t'ai vu hier soir.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago. Il fit de même, et bientôt, ils se retournèrent collés l'un à l'autre, sentant chacun le souffle de l'autre.

-Tu t'autorises à vivre cela ? demanda Hermione. Juste… le temps d'une journée ?

-le temps d'une journée, acquiesça-t-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis plus sauvagement. Mais l'oxygène est vital, et à force, ils durent se séparer. Néanmoins, aucun ne recula.

Ils se sourirent puis enfin reprirent leur marche main dans la main.

Midi arriva bien vite. La faim se fit sentir.

-Reste là, dit Drago en lâchant la main d'Hermione et en s'aventurant parmi les buissons.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un lapin mort dans les mains.

-Beurk. Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

-Je l'ai tué, quelle question.

-Beurk, répéta Hermione.

D'un coup de baguette, le lapin se découpa. Ils firent griller la viande et la mangèrent.

-On y sera bientôt, dit Drago.

-Où ça ?

-A la limite.

-Oh.

Drago vit l'air déçu qu'elle affichait et devina qu'il affichait le même.

-On pourrait… commença Drago.

-Oui ?

-Non rien, je suis débile.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je me demandais si… tu ne voulais pas t'enfuir… mais avec moi.

-Oh. Drago…

-Je savais que c'était débile.

-Ce n'est pas débile, mais…

-Potter.

-Oui… il faut que cette guerre se termine.

-…

-Je suis désolée Drago.

-Moi aussi.

-Mais… ce souvenir restera dans ma mémoire, je me rappellerais toujours que j'ai vécu de bons moments vécus le temps d'une journée.

-Et moi je pourrais t'attendre.

-M'attendre ?

-Si la guerre se finit, si nous sommes tous les deux vivants, et si tu te rappelles de moi, on pourra continuer cette journée.

-Tu me promets que tu m'attendras ?

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-Je te le promets.

Le périmètre s'arrêtait là. Hermione interrogea Drago du regard, il le lui confirma. Sans un mot, elle lâcha la main de Drago et pivota sur elle-même.

.

.

-Cours ! cria Ron.

Les eaux montèrent vite et bientôt, Ron et Hermione se mirent à courir pour sortir de la Chambre des Secrets. Une dent de basilic à la main, Hermione venait de détruire la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Ils se tenaient la main et soudain, l'eau les aspergea.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione dans le but de se lancer. Mais Hermione tourna la tête et sortit, évitant le baiser que Ron voulait lui offrir.

-Hermione ?

-Désolée Ron, mais… je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi. Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami.

Ils sortirent. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire.

.

.

Drago courait dans le château. A sa suite, Bellatrix Lestrange, sa tante qui lui envoyait extrêmement de ne pas avoir rejoint Voldemort.

Il évita un énième sortilège et se retrouva face à Ginny Weasley. Un sortilège vert passa à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille, ce qui énerva prodigieusement Molly Weasley.

-Pas ma Ginny, pétasse.

Il laissa les deux femmes de battre et s'en alla en courant. Il devait la trouver.

.

.

-C'est fini, murmura Harry en s'écroulant de fatigue.

Très vite rejoint par Hermione et Ron, il se releva et sourit.

-Il est mort.

-Bravo Harry.

Harry entra dans le château sous une valve d'applaudissements. Hermione s'écarta alors de ses deux meilleurs amis et arrêta de marcher. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle fixa quelqu'un au loin.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta Harry.

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione tandis qu'elle se mettait à courir.

En quelques secondes, elle avait traversé le grand hall. Au bout du hall, Drago Malefoy.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle lui prit la main et l'amena vers Harry et Ron.

Lesquels étaient bouches-bée.

-Hermione ? demanda Drago.

-Oui ?

-Tu voudrais… rester avec moi… le temps d'une…

-Le temps d'une journée ?

-Pas tout à fait… Plutôt… le temps d'une vie ?

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa.

-Bien-sûr.

C'est alors qu'elle se tourna vers Harry et Ron.

-Harry, Ron, je ne vous présente pas. Mais voilà… Drago et moi… on est plus ou moins…

-Ensemble, compléta Drago avec un grand sourire.

Harry était quelque peu abasourdi, mais Ron était complètement rouge.

.

.

Des jets de lumière fusaient. Les deux jeunes hommes, l'un blond, l'autre roux, se battaient sans relâche depuis plus d'une heure.

-Sectumsempra ! cria le blond.

Il fit pivoter sa baguette en lançant un Incarcerem et pivota sur lui-même pour apparaitre derrière le roux.

-Stupéfix ! cria celui-ci depuis le sol.

Le blond prit le sortilège en plein ventre et fut projeté à quelques mètres de là.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? clama le blond.

-Oh que non… Endoloris !

Le sortilège ne toucha pas sa victime qui se releva sans peine.

-Après tout, je t'ai piqué celle que tu as aimée, non ? Deux fois, parce que Lavande est passée dans mon lit, aussi.

Le roux rougit de rage et fonça à main nue sur son adversaire.

-Oh, tu ne savais pas ça ? ricana le blond en le bloquant à l'aide d'un simple sortilège.

-Mais moi j'ai passé plus de temps que toi tu n'en passeras jamais avec elle.

-C'est ça, Weasmoche…

-N'empêches qu'Hermione est bien bête de te faire confiance.

Le blond relâcha ne serait-ce que deux secondes sa défense et il se retrouva au sol, un Ronald Weasley plus qu'en colère sur lui.

-NE M'APPELLE PAS WEASMOCHE !

-Ҫa ne te plait pas ? Dommage, Weasmoche.

D'un coup de baguette, il envoya valser le roux qui se retrouva à moitié paralysé.

Soudain, une vois s'éleva au loin. Harry Potter apparut dans une cabine en verre.

- Entraînement terminé !

Les lumières se rallumèrent dans le studio des aurors.

-Ron, dit Harry, ton problème c'est que tu te laisses trop faire par les paroles. Les insultes verbales ne doivent pas t'atteindre ! Drago, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois ciller devant une telle insulte.

-Normal, intervint Ron. J'ai parlé d'Hermione, alors tout de suite monsieur s'est énervé.

-Oh, ferme-là. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, alors parler d'elle ça m'a fait relâché ma défense.

Ils sortirent de la salle et rentrèrent respectivement chez eux.

Drago arriva chez lui. A peine avait-il mit un pied dans l'appartement qu'une jeune fille lui sauta au coup.

-Papa ! T'en as mis du temps ! On attend, nous !

Drago suivit sa fille dans le salon où étaient entassées des valises de toutes tailles.

Il sourit à sa femme.

-Où est Scorp' ?

-Là ! cria un garçon de onze ans.

-Prêt pour ton entrée à Serpentard ?

-Certainement pas ! Il sera à Gryffondor ! contra sa mère.

-Ou à Serdaigle ? proposa Aria, l'ainée.

Scorpuis intervint :

-Et… si je vais à Poufsouffle ?

-Alors, là, je te déshérite.

-Drago ! Mais non, Scorpuis. Tu vas sûrement rejoindre ta sœur à Serdaigle.

-Je te parie que tu iras à Serpentard.

- Bon, s'impatienta Aria, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois rejoindre Lysander moi.

-On y va ! décréta Drago. Mais si je vois Lysander t'embrasser, je le stupéfixe sur le quai de la gare.

-Drago !

-Je rigole. Elle a quatorze ans maintenant, elle peut choisir avec qui elle sort. Tant que ce n'est pas un Poufsouffle.

-Drago !

-Hermione ! imita-t-il.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en se remémorant cette journée d'hiver où il avait fait la même chose.

Aria secoua la tête et finalement, ils transplanèrent tous à la gare de King's Cross.

La Plateforme 9 ¾ apparut sous leurs yeux et les deux enfants quittèrent leurs parents et rejoignirent les enfants d'Harry et Ginny et de Ron et Lavande.

Une fois les enfants partis, Hermione et Drago rentrèrent, ravis de ne plus avoir de responsabilité ce samedi, juste le temps d'une journée.

* * *

**Voilààà :) (Review ?)**


End file.
